Franchises
Franchises are the brands that are represented in LEGO Dimensions. Each franchise has its own Adventure World, and all after Year 2 have a Battle Arena. Warner Bros. and TT Games have announced that more franchises are scheduled to be added to the game, with launches spanning from now to early 2018, and most of the in-game content being introduced through digitally downloaded updates. There are a total of 30 franchises altogether Year 1 * DC Comics * The Lord of the Rings * The LEGO Movie * Back to the Future * Ninjago * The Wizard of Oz * Scooby-Doo! * Portal 2 * Legends of Chima * Jurassic World * The Simpsons * Doctor Who * Ghostbusters * Midway Arcade Year 2 * Harry Potter * Adventure Time * Gremlins * The A-Team * Ghostbusters (2016) * Mission: Impossible * The LEGO Batman Movie * Beetlejuice * LEGO City: Undercover * E.T. The Extra Terrestrial * Knight Rider * The Powerpuff Girls * Teen Titans Go! * Sonic the Hedgehog * The Goonies * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Easter Egg Franchises * The Flintstones * The Jetsons * 2001: A Space Odyssey * Half-Life * Collectable Minifigures * Futurama * Monty Python and the Holy Grail * Titanic * Rambo * Taken * The Beatles * Spinal Tap * Top Gun * Shaun of the Dead * Ghost * Minecraft * Red Dwarf * The Flash * Bridesmaids * Hellboy * James Bond * SEGA Genesis / Mega Drive * Various Internet Memes * Finding Nemo * Sweeney Todd * The Avengers * King Kong * The Shining * Baywatch '' * ''Indiana Jones Trivia * Most of the franchises in Year 1 are from LEGO's catalog of play-themes, licensed (movies/TV) or otherwise. Rejected and discontinued themes, such as Portal 2, ''The Wizard of Oz'','' Midway Arcade, Mission: Impossible, Harry Potter, Sonic the Hedgehog, etc. are exclusive to the game. **However it should be noted that Portal and The Wizard of Oz had pitched LEGO Ideas sets known as Thinking With Portals and Road to Oz respectively that were noteworthy for their success with fans, but ultimately turned down by the LEGO Group in the end. **Midway Arcade however wasn't inspired by any theme, but was instead inspired by the team's desire to introduce the games to a younger generation, thanks to Warner Bros purchase of Midway which gave them full access to all of their IPs, and though Mortal Kombat was considered to be included as part of the theme, it was eventually dropped due to age concerns, due to the game's focus on blood and gore. **In Year 2 however, with the exception of Ghostbusters 2016, Harry Potter, Adventure Time, The Goonies, The LEGO Batman Movie and LEGO City Undercover, most of the franchises included had no LEGO sets released or announced or a notable LEGO Ideas pitch prior to their releases. * There are a lot of easter eggs featured in the game: ** HAL 9000 from ''2001: A Space Odyssey ''has a cameo appearance in GLaD to See You. It might be a tease on upcoming sets, as it's one of the franchises that is not addressed by The LEGO Group, nor does it have figures or an Adventure World. *** Or it could just be a clever nod to the fact that GLaDOS was heavily inspired by this character. ** Two of Hanna-Barbera's animated franchises, ''The Flintstones ''and ''The Jetsons, have been discovered in the game as Easter Eggs. Both of these can be found by using the TARDIS on special pads found in the two levels based on The Simpsons. The Flintstones' house can be found in Meltdown at Sector 7-G, while the Jetsons' house can be found in The Mysterious Voyage of Homer. This was made possible by the fact that Hanna-Barbera's flagship franchise, [[Scooby-Doo (Theme)|''Scooby-Doo!]] is currently in the game. *** This could be a clever nod to the fact that ''The Simpsons is frequently known for referencing various elements of pop-culture as well as the fact that it borrowed elements from both of these franchises, the most obvious being that it revolves around an everyday family with a few experiences that are anything but ordinary. **** In fact, Homer Simpson has made a reference to'' The Flintstones by parodying the theme song of the show. **** There is also a reference to ''The Flintstones during the level Ghostbusting!. When during one of the cutscenes, Abby Yates sticks her feet out of the bottom of the Ecto-1 so that she can park it more easily. ** Black Mesa, a company in Half Life, is featured as an Easter egg. This company can be seen as boxes at the end of Aperture Science level, due to both franchises taking place in the same universe. This was made possible due to Valve's franchise, Portal, being included in the game. ** The killer rabbit from Monty Python and the Holy Grail makes a cameo appearance in the level Riddle Earth, when he's a correct answer to the Riddler's Riddle, only to run away in fear from Balrog. ** The Minifigures made a cameo appearance in the Scooby-Doo Adventure World and in the level Mystery Mansion Mash-Up as paintings in the Haunted House. *** Also some of Ethan Hunt's disguises like the Fireman, Dancer and a Cat Costume are possible references to the characters that will feature in the future Minifigures series. *** The Kimono Girl, Baseball Fielder, Race Car Driver, Football Player, and a Weightlifter (Which is seen in the billboard next to Rex Fury) made their cameo appearances in the Ghostbusters 2016 World. Also their is a Referee minifigure that appears in one of the billboards. ** Though Futurama is never show in-game, the crossover episode and the existence of the franchise itself is subtly mentioned in Meltdown at Sector 7-G via the billboard at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant displaying the number of days since "Last otherworldly invasion" which is reset to zero. Said "Last otherworldly invasion" was apparently 323 days ago, which is consistent with the airing date of Simpsorama on November 9th 2014, and the time between the release date of LEGO Dimensions on September 27th, 2015. ** In the Ghostbusters Adventure World, two skeletons are found standing on the bow of the Titanic with their arms out. The skeleton in front has long red hair, and a brick-built heart quickly appears and breaks when the skeletons are hit. This is a reference to the 1997 James Cameron film Titanic in the scene when the film's leads, Jack and Rose, stand on the railing of the ship, pretending to fly. *** Further adding to this easter egg, is the fact that you can only spot it with either a flying character or vehicle. ** Whenever Gizmo shoots an arrow, he will wear a red band around his head similar to what he did in Gremlins 2. This is a reference to Rambo. ** Unikitty tells Bad Cop she has "A particular set of skills". This is a reference to Taken since Liam Neeson, the actor for Bad Cop, said that quote in Taken. ** In the level Ghostbusting! and the Ghostbusters (2016) Adventure World, a poster says The Minifigs, which is a reference to The Beatles. ***There is also going to be a Beatles Yellow Submarine LEGO set. **In the level Ghostbusting! if you solve the X-Ray Vision puzzle at the Stonebrooke Theatre segment, it'll reveal a miniature Stonehenge model appearing in the center of the stage, referencing the Spinal Tap's song Stonehenge. **In the level The Mercado Building, when you use a vehicle with the Tow Bar Ability, it will open up an elevator to show two ghosts making a vase out of clay who then fly away out of fright, referencing and parodying the pottery wheel scene in the 1990 romantic fantasy thriller film Ghost. **In the Mission: Impossible Level, Phelps at the intro watches a tape with a clip of a character playing volleyball with a goose, referencing the volleyball scene from Top Gun, another film Tom Cruise stars in. **Also in the Mission: Impossible level, after rescuing Benji Dunn, he suggests he should "grab a cup of tea and wait for all this to blow over," a line from the film Shaun of the Dead. Simon Pegg, who plays Benji, wrote and starred in the film. ***In fact, the film got a rejected LEGO Ideas set due to subject matter. ***Also during the quest Benji's Maskatorium , a Gorilla appears on a high building referencing the Empire State Building climbing scene in King Kong. '' **Also in the scene in the Mission: Impossible Level Pack after raiding the IMF HQ and stealing the NOC list, two IMF agents are briefly seen wearing bowler hats and holding an umbrella and a Union Jack mug which references the character of John Steed from ''The Avengers, a very ''popular 1960s TV spy show. He was British and always had those items. This is also possibly due to the Tom Cruise films being based on the 1960s original Mission Impossible: TV show. **Gamer Kid uses a t-shirt with the Super Strength potion design from Minecraft. ***In fact, Minecraft also got LEGO sets. **If you use the TARDIS in the third level in the Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them Story Pack, A Walk In The Park, you will travel to another BBC Show, ''Red Dwarf. *** This was possible because of Doctor Who in the game. **When using the TARDIS in the fifth level from the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Story Pack, Demiguise Double-Cross, you will travel to STAR Labs, the primary location for The Flash, a TV show from the CW. **In the Ghostbusters level, Breaking the Barrier, the movie theatre says Groomsmen, a reference to Bridesmaids, another movie directed by Paul Feig. **In The Fantastic Beasts Story Pack, you are required to use Supergirl's LEGO Construct Ability in order to get a Minikit. When using it, she creates a iron fist similar to Hellboy's Right Hand of Doom. ***It is also fitting that Ron Perlman, who portrayed Hellboy in the Hellboy film series, returns to voice The Lich from Adventure Time and Gnarlak from Fantastic Beasts. **In Retro Wreckage, talking to the Arcade Master after completing Spy Hunter will cause him to tell you that Spy Hunter was going to be based on a "popular spy movie franchise", but didn't come to light due to licencing problems. Said franchise is James Bond, ''but is never mentioned in-game due to other licencing problems. **Also B.A. Baracus has a Golden Gun a reference to the ''James Bond book and film The Man With The Golden Gun because the villain Fransisco Scaramanga always had one. **Although SEGA is a listed franchise responsible for the inclusion of Sonic the Hedgehog, it also appears as a franchise in-game, represented by a SEGA Genesis / Mega Drive in Sonic Dimensions. **If you stay for a time with Big The Cat after beating Big's Big Fishing Adventure 4 in the Sonic world, he will say that he got called by someone called Sanic. Sanic is a popular meme based on a poor parody of Sonic, usually used by the Sonic media. ***There is also a reference to the meme named Doge in the Aperture Science level when Space Core says, "Such space, very orbit, such black hole. Wow... space. **In the Lord of the Rings World, Marlin, Nemo and Dory from Finding Nemo appear in the water. **In the Doctor Who World, one of the people on the streets mentions about a pie shop that used to be a barbers, a reference to the character Sweeney Todd. **One of Harley Quinn 's lines "Heeeeeere's Harley!!!" is a parody of the line "Heeeeere's Johnny!!!" said by Jack Torrance from Stephen King's The Shining. **In the fifth Meet That Hero! Trailer, Michael Knight is seen running slow motion on a beach, a reference to Baywatch, another show David Hasselhoff starred in. *In the Gremlins World one of the restorations makes a sign appear which says, "Rockn Ricky Rialot" in the Indiana Jones words and at the bottom says, "Whips out the oldies oN WKFL Radio FM" Which is possibly an Indiana Jones reference. * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Ghostbusters (2016), The LEGO Batman Movie, and Teen Titans Go! are sub-themes of the past franchises Harry Potter, Ghostbusters, The LEGO Movie, and DC Comics. Category:Index Category:Franchises Category:Back to the Future Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Ninjago Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:DC Comics Category:Jurassic World Category:Legends of Chima Category:The Simpsons Category:Portal Category:Scooby Doo Category:Doctor Who Category:Ghostbusters Category:Midway Arcade Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Levels Category:Harry Potter Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Adventure Time with Finn and Jake Category:The A-Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Gremlins Category:Mission Impossible Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:The Goonies Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Beetlejuice Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:The Powerpuff Girls